zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Gohma
is the boss of Inside the Deku Tree, the first dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Queen Gohma is the "curse" that was placed on the Great Deku Tree by Ganondorf and is the leader of the Gohma monsters plaguing Hyrule. A spider-like creature, she can hatch Gohma Larva to help her. Story Seeking the Triforce, the evil Gerudo Mystic, Ganondorf, traveled to the sanctuary of Kokiri Forest and demanded that the Great Deku Tree give him the Kokiri's Emerald, one of the three Spiritual Stones that, together with the Ocarina of Time and "Song of Time", hold the key to unlocking the door to the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce can be found. The Great Deku Tree refused, and was cursed with Queen Gohma and her Gohma subordinates as a result of his disobedience. The Great Deku Tree summons Link, the boy without a fairy, and asks him to defeat Queen Gohma and break the curse placed on him. Braving the many perils of the evil creatures infesting the Deku Tree, Link finds Queen Gohma in a huge chamber. After battling the gargantuan monster, Link successfully defeats it; however, the Great Deku Tree knew that he was doomed from the start. With his last powers, he gifts Link with the Spiritual Stone of Forest and asks him to travel to Hyrule Castle and meet with Princess Zelda to find a way to save Hyrule from the terrifying evil that it was sure to suffer, should Ganondorf obtain the Triforce. Battle Upon entering the boss room, Link must use the C-buttons to enter first-person mode and look up into the roof of the room, where Queen Gohma is situated. Queen Gohma promptly drops to the floor. To defeat her, Link must hit her eye with the Fairy Slingshot with Z-targeting when it turns red. To hit her eye Deku Nuts can also be used. After being hit, Queen Gohma is temporarily stunned and drops to the floor, allowing Link to deal damage to her eye with the Kokiri Sword. After recovering, Gohma will climb up to the ceiling of the room and attempt to lay Gohma Larva to attack Link. Once Queen Gohma stops walking around and starts laying eggs, Link can hit her in the eye with his Fairy Slingshot again; effectively stunning her and allowing him to damage her with his sword again. Once Queen Gohma has taken enough damage, she will be defeated. Her death scene shows her disintegrating while burning up in blue, explosion-like fire, until she is completely gone, leaving only a Heart Container. Manga appearance In the manga, Link and Mido work together to beat Queen Gohma. When she is defeated, she reverts to her true form, a small beetle with a large eye. This insect is extremely similar to the one that was within the Bagu Tree, which is from one of the manga's side stories. This is also similar to aftermath of the battle with Armogohma in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Video This clip was provided by lleeoo2010 at YouTube rAeKrXMeips&feature=related Trivia Queen Gohma's boss title labels her only as "Gohma." The term "Queen Gohma" is only used in-game by the Deku Scrub Brothers outside her lair. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:Arachnids